


All I Want For Christmas

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quite the Christmas list," Justin says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

"—and Optimus Prime, and a puppy!" Gus says.

"Quite the Christmas list," Justin says.

"Oh! And for you and Daddy to get married!"

"Gus," Justin says patiently. "You know your dad and I love each other. But the thing is—"

"The thing is," Brian interrupts, placing the ring box atop Justin's sketchbook, "my son? Genius." He shrugs. "Takes after his old man."

Justin's eyes dart between the velvet box and Brian's smug expression. "Brian…" he starts.

"Now that you're a famous _artiste_ , you should be able to support me in the style to which I've become accustomed," Brian says.

"Jerk," Justin laughs.

"I love it when you talk all romantic," Brian snarks. He glances at the box, quirks a brow.

"Honeymoon in Bali?"

Brian presses his lips together. "I think I can swing that."

Justin beams. "Then yes."

"Daddy," Gus stage-whispers, "can I have my ten dollars now?"


End file.
